


Joy Ride

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Nipple Licking, Other, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Smut, Vacuum Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shizuku finds herself being aroused and Blinky, her vacuum cleaner, finds a way to please her
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Twitter complained that their weren't any Blinky/Shizuku fics so I decided to write one!

Shizuku lay on her bed, all alone. Nobunaga and Phinks were elsewhere, seeking goods to steal. A book was open in her hands, flipped to a particularly gruesome page. In the story, a family was being slain in graphic description. It aroused Shizuku, she could feel the butterflies in her pussy having a wild time. At each cut through skin the book mentioned, Shizuku grew more and more turned on.

Lustful desires filled her mind, taking over all logical thoughts. She read faster, skimming through, finding the most fulfilling passages. The most horrific ones. 

Her shirt and bra were promptly removed, her boobs bouncing out from the restriction. She slid her pants down, tossing them elsewhere. Lastly were her silk panties that were soaked through.

She needed to do something about this feeling rushing through her. Blinky was summoned with a chipper noise. She tapped her finger to her bottom lip, thinking of a suitable command.

“Blinky give me vaginal sex,” She ordered, a simple enough task for the vacuum cleaner. Blinky made a noise of acknowledgment before Shizuku lowered it into her dripping wet pussy. 

Blinky’s tongue licked up all of Shizuku’s slick, her making a small noise of pleasure. This was going better than she had expected. She spread her legs out further giving the vacuum cleaner access to everything she had to offer.

Blinky’s tongue licked along the stripe of Shizuku’s pussy. Her sex was throbbing in anticipation. Lips clasped on the sensitive bud that was her clit and began to suck. Electricity pooled in Shizuku’s stomach. Blinky flicked its tongue on Shizuku’s clit, being rewarded with a loud mewl from her. 

Blinky pulled on Shizuku’s lips gently with its mouth. Her hands grasped onto the sheets, hanging on to dear life. It continued to toy with her. She wrapped her elegant legs around the vacuum’s base. Blinky began to lay sloppy kisses on her inner thigh. She couldn’t handle the wave of pleasure that was overcoming her. It felt so good but she knew it wasn’t cum for her.

Blinky guided his tongue up and Shizuku’s pussy, entering himself in her. Shizuku let out a loud moan as her legs vibrated in pleasure. She was close and she could feel it in her body. 

Happy noises of enjoyment escaped Blinky; it was having a grand time sucking up her slick and pleasing her in more ways than one. A gentle breath of air touched Shizuku’s dripping clit, a scream of ecstasy left her. 

One last flick of Blinky’s tongue and Shizuku was thrown over the edge. Cum spilled out of her as she rode the high of her orgasm. 

She needed more; she hadn’t felt this good in ages. No man, or woman, had ever made her feel like this. Having sex with Blinky was pure bliss, everything she wanted, and more. Exceeding her expectations. 

“More,” She gasped.

Blinky made a confused sound. She needed to elaborate.

“Tease me, play with my boobs, fuck me,” She hoped that was enough for Blinky, and it was. It chimed in happiness as it lowered again.

It took Shizuku’s boobs in its mouth. Its tongue swirled around the bud of her nipple. Her nipples hardened in stimulation. Its hot breath enveloped Shizuku making her body arch with pleasure. A moan dared to escape her lips as she continued to be fucked by her Nen vacuum cleaner.

“Blinky,” She moaned. Its mouth trailed down her body, stopping at the end of her stomach. It came back up, laying soft kisses on Shizuku’s neck. It sucked and sucked, nipping her sensitive flesh as she cried out. 

She ran her hands down its tube-like body, gripping onto him as he sucked harder. Her pussy dripped onto its base, as it pulled her in closer. Her juices dripped off of its tongue and onto her bare body. It was quite a messy scene.

Shizuku flipped her body around so that her ass was facing Blinky. She arched her back, awaiting what it would do next. Blinky kissed her ass, sucking a cheek at a time while her muffled moans could be heard. 

Her climax was nearing, yet again, as the vacuum continued to make her body feel like jelly. Her knees were going weak as Blinky got more and more aggressive as the seconds ticked by.

Her orgasm came within minutes, her clit pulsing as her cum was released onto the sheets. She was exhausted from her and Blinky’s naughty actions; her legs ached, her body was covered in a thick layer of sweat, her lips were swollen and tender from making out with the vacuum.

Sex with Blinky was the most beautiful thing in the world. It knew just how to please her, hanging on to her every command and obeying. No sex could ever come close to that experience. She wanted nothing more than do that a million times over until she passed out from sheer exhaustion. Blinky was her lover, more than her assistant during kills. She would love it forever, clinging onto it. 

“Blinky, clean up this mess. All of the cum and sweat and juices,” She closed her eyes and demanded. Blinky made a happy noise, happier than anything that had ever come out of its mouth. It wouldn’t be long before they slept together again.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews appreciated!


End file.
